The Final Deed
by R4v3n Kn1ght
Summary: What exactly was going through the mind of Mr. Hyde just before his final meeting with Lucy Harris?


Author's Note/Disclaimer: The characters and basic plot belong to Robert Louis Stevenson, while the lyrics and plot points from the stage production of "Jekyll & Hyde" belong to Frank Wildhorn and Leslie Bricusse. I do not own these characters, and never will.

The Final Deed

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Edward Hyde. You see, it all started when my other self (the good Dr. Jekyll) decided to try to save his ill father by creating a formula called HJ7. He was denied the opportunity to try it on a living being in the hospital, so he tried to use it on himself…and then he created me!

I killed many, many people…most of which I might add were the now-former members of the Board of Governors of ST. Jude's Hospital: The Bishop, Lady Beaconsfield, Lord Savage, General Glossop, and Sir Proops. It felt as though an electric current soared through me whenever I felt myself hold someone's life in my hands then suddenly cut their thread of life! Being me, being Edward Hyde, was such a remarkable experience, so full of hate, darkness, seduction, and murder. I will always need those elements to survive!

After several weeks I grew to know a young woman named Lucy Harris, a local lady of the night. It was then that my hatred was replaced by the one emotion I never wanted to feel: love. Oh, how I despised love, as it did me! I had always thought I could live without love, but I was proven wrong.

I saw her every night. She was beautiful. She had mesmerizing green eyes, dark brown hair, so curly; it traveled the entire length of her back to her thin yet fitting waist. I would never have thought a man so hateful as myself would ever love another person. I daresay every man in the world is prey to something. It would always strike at them; it is inevitable! Nevertheless, I loved Miss Lucy, and nothing would tear her from me, nothing! Not even the good doctor, deep inside of me at this moment.

You should know now that whenever Jekyll is I and I am Jekyll, we are unaware of what the other does, but sometimes we taunt each other by retreating in our body and forcing our opposite to surface to breath. I did this one day…It was the day that Lucy betrayed me…I found out that she'd never loved me at all. This made me most angry than anything before.

I went to her that night to find her with an envelope addressed to her. I tore it from her hand and read the letter. It was signed "Dr. Henry Jekyll." At the sight of that name, my heart seemed to erupt into the smallest pieces anyone could know. I turned to her furious of her secret love for my other self. I felt myself stalk forward, taunting her!

Then, my voice took over my body. I cam behind her and caressed her cheeks as I sang these words,

"Sympathy, tenderness

Warm as the summer

Offer me their embrace

Friendliness, gentleness

Strangers to my life

They are there in your face

Goodness and sweetness

And kindness are found in this place…"

As I sang this, my hand left her cheek and removed a concealed knife from my cloak, and held it high above my head! I continued to hypnotize her with my song.

"It's a memory I know that

A blade can erase!"

Her eyes darted to find mine, and when she turned her head, she saw the shining blade. Angry she saw it, I killed her…I cannot say how many times I stabbed her. Her screams will haunt me forever, but those screams also echoed the ones I felt in my heart when I learned of her relationship with Dr. Jekyll. Now, I do regret murdering her, she was the only person who was kind to me.

[From the mind of Dr. Henry Jekyll:]

I burst through the cage that Hyde put up to shield me from the knowledge of his deeds! I looked down at my right hand to see a bloodstained knife. I threw it across the room, horrified. Who was the victim? One look to my left told me the answer: Lucy Harris. Her eyes were still open, staring sadly at me, silently asking me, "How could you?"

I walked to her and rested my head on her body and felt my tears mingle with her blood…

_This was the final deed for both Mr. Hyde and Dr. Jekyll. Beside Lucy, the doctor breathed his final breaths…His heart was broken…_


End file.
